


【Havshee】草莓和奶油

by JeanZhang



Category: X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanZhang/pseuds/JeanZhang
Summary: 【Havshee】草莓和奶油配对：Alex Summers/Sean Cassidy分级：NC-17





	【Havshee】草莓和奶油

【havshee】草莓和奶油  
配对：Alex Summers/Sean Cassidy  
分级：NC-17

夏日如期而至，炎热的空气和耀眼的阳光让每个人无精打采的蔫在自己的屋子里。幸好现在是假期，他们不用去上课。

Sean仰卧在藤椅上，看着窗外那蔚蓝色的天空发呆。今天还是很热，热到他不想花10分钟走到游泳池。哦，游泳池！Sean忍不住翻了个白眼，天知道泳池里有多少人！自从Hank教授和Raven一起将泳池灌满了水后，几乎所有人都带上了冰淇淋泡在水里享受那来之不易的清凉。与其说那是游泳池，还不如说那是超大版的浴缸呢！

无奈的叹了一口气，Sean伸手从小桌子上的碗里拿了一颗草莓，塞进嘴里。立刻，清甜的汁水充盈了他的口腔，酸酸甜甜的果肉让他的嘴角扬起了一抹笑容，于是他咽下这颗草莓，又拿了一颗。

当他几乎将草莓吃完的时候，他听到了脚步声。急忙用手抹去了嘴角的果汁，他来不及咽下口中的草莓，就回头看去，是他的室友——Alex。Alex手里端着一个小碗，衬衫敞开着，皱着眉头看着他。

“Alex？你拿的是什么？”Sean干笑了一下，他估计Alex因为他没有留一半草莓给他而不是很高兴——哦，那是他们的《室友条约》即有什么好吃的他们两人一人一半——他打算巧妙的转移Alex的注意力。

“你喜欢的东西。”Alex咧嘴一笑，他从Sean那个表情中已经猜到了Sean的内心活动，他怎么可能会因为Sean没给他留一半草莓而生气呢？

他把碗放在草莓边上，然后伸手拿了一颗草莓，扔进了碗里。草莓粘上了奶油，想不都用想，一定很好吃，然后Alex将这颗草莓丢进了自己嘴里，露出了一幅享受的表情。旁边的Sean看的心里痒痒了，他也要这样吃草莓，他可不知道Alex这小子怎么这么会吃草莓呢！可是正当他够到草莓的时候，他的手被Alex的手抓住了。

“想吃？”Alex挑眉看向他。他急切的点了点头，示意Alex放开他，他几乎能看的那颗草莓在向他招手了。可是Alex并没有放开他，反而凑近了他的耳朵，在他的耳朵边上用低沉的声音说道：“我给你拿了奶油，你不表示一下你的谢意么？”

“谢谢啊。”Sean被他刺激的几乎要跳起来，他的耳朵非常敏感，所以他好不容易才保持平静，用正常的语调向Alex道谢。

可是回答他的并不是Alex的离开，而是摸在他腰上的手，Alex轻轻的在他腰间捏了一下，毫不意外的感受到了Sean身体的轻颤。Sean被Alex的动作吓得连草莓都不打算吃了，他回头盯着Alex，试图搞明白Alex在做什么。

“我听说，你喜欢我？”Alex继续着手上的动作，眼睛却紧紧地盯着Sean的眼睛，试图在那一片浅灰中看到他的真诚。

Sean突然感到一阵惊慌，他不知道是谁告诉Alex，抑或是他的眼神太过于炽热，或者是他在趁Alex睡着后偷偷亲吻Alex的时候Alex其实是醒的？他不知道Alex是怎么看待他的，所以他惊慌失措得转移了视线，盯着自己的手看，仿佛那是世界上最珍奇的宝物。他不想面对Alex的眼神和脸色，他怕看待Alex的厌恶的眼神和不屑的表情，他害怕自己连Alex和朋友都做不了。

他低下了头，试图去逃避这个话题，可是一股强大的力量迫使他抬起头来。他看到看Alex的脸，与他所想不同，Alex的脸上没有一丝的不屑或者是厌恶，有的只是期待和高兴。他疑惑了，同时心里又有了一丝小小的高兴，他勇敢的直视着Alex的眼睛，说出了他一直想说的话：“是的。我喜欢你。”

“我也喜欢你。”Alex看着Sean的眼睛，说出了可能是他说过的最温柔的话。

吻发生的那么自然，没有主动与被动，只有无法抑制的热情，他们的嘴唇相碰，Alex摩挲着Sean柔软的唇，感受着它的形状，Sean不甘示弱的张开了嘴，试图打开Alex的唇。Alex偷偷笑了，听话的张开嘴，用舌头勾住Sean的舌头，相互推送着。同时他的手在Sean那柔软的腰上四处游走，刺激着Sean溢出了一两声呻吟。

随即，Alex的舌头离开了Sean的，转而细细地舔着Sean的口腔，连那整齐的牙齿都不放过，激烈的动作让Sean难以调整自己的呼吸，Alex见状，缓缓地退出了Sean的唇，在两人之间牵出了一条银丝。Alex笑着看向Sean，然后打横将Sean抱了起来，向着大床走去。

Sean不安分地在他的怀里扭着，然而只让Alex的性器硬的更厉害了，迫不及待地，他将Sean放在床上，然后俯身压了上去。Sean将自己的T恤从头顶上拽出来，扔到了床下，又快速地将Alex的衬衫脱下，用自己的性器摩擦着Alex的。Alex一看Sean这么主动，心里仿佛乐开了花，他褪下两人的外裤，Sean的白色内裤早已被前液打湿了一块，而他自己那黑色的内裤也是湿的很明显。

看到Alex那挺立的性器，Sean悄悄地咽了一口口水，他的手忍不住抚上那挺立的性器，握住那粗大的柱身，上下撸了起来。他感受着Alex的性器上凸起的青筋和那令他面红耳赤的温度，手上的动作愈发地快了起来，他的拇指时不时轻轻地揉着龟头，令龟头处分泌出透明的液体。他的动作有些生涩，但是对于Alex来说已经足够了，他随着Sean的动作而大口喘着气，随即他吻上了Sean的唇。

两人唇齿碰撞着，Alex趁机从床头柜的抽屉中翻出来了他之前买的安全套和润滑油，他一边吻着Sean一边将锡纸撕开，然后递给Sean，“宝贝，给我带上。”

Sean接过安全套，用牙咬着它小心翼翼地套上了Alex的性器，同时Alex低下头将Sean的性器吞入口中，甜甜的桃子味道立刻充盈了他的口腔，他卖力地吞吐着Sean的性器，时不时还在马眼处细细地舔舐着，快感令Sean向后仰起头，露出线条优美的脖子，见状Alex离开Sean的性器，抬头轻轻地咬上了Sean的喉结，手不停地玩弄着Sean的小球，Sean抑制不住地呻吟着，他吻上Alex的额头，然后射了Alex一手的白浊。

高潮带来的无力感令Sean整个人如同一滩水一样软在了床上，他大口地喘着气，Alex低头与他接吻，动作轻柔地分开了他的双腿，Sean被他的动作羞的满脸通红，腿不自觉地想要并拢。Alex见状，猛地将Sean的身体翻过去，这引来了Sean的一声小小的惊叫。他低头吻上Sean那敏感的腰部，在苍白的皮肤上留下了几个显眼的吻痕，与此同时他打开润滑剂的盖子，往手上挤了一大堆，甜甜的草莓味在两人之间弥漫。

他小心翼翼地给Sean做着扩张，Sean那从未使用过的小穴里温暖紧致，他恨不得立刻就提枪上阵，但是他不希望Sean受到一点伤害，所以还是按下了性子，一点一点地按照步骤来，一根手指，两根手指，三根手指。刚开始的不适和排斥过后，Sean感觉到了一种异样的感觉，他忍不住随着Alex的动作而在床上难耐地扭动，摩擦着床单试图让自己更舒服一些。

Alex俯下身，在Sean脸上留下一个吻，然后将手指抽出了Sean的小穴，换上了自己的粗大，他一点一点地进入Sean，温柔地吻去Sean额头上的汗珠。当Alex的性器全部都进去了的时候，他们两人爽的同时吸了一口气，Sean抬头看向Alex，示意自己准备好了。

下一秒，他感觉到Alex的性器在他的小穴里快速地进出，他被顶地无法吐出一句完整的话，只能挤出支离玻碎的呻吟，Alex动作着，低头舔舐着Sean的乳珠，然后又轻轻地咬了一下，心满意足地看到Sean那彻底陷入情欲的脸。

“慢……慢一点……啊……”Sean被上下夹击着，过于强烈的快感令他的大脑一片空白，他的呻吟带上了一丝哭腔，他泪眼迷离地看着他上方的Alex，求他慢一点。

闻言，Alex放慢了自己的动作，然而他的唇离开了Sean的左乳，来到了Sean的右边的乳珠。他伸出舌头转着圈地舔着Sean的乳珠，一只手揉捏着被冷落的左乳，引来了Sean甜腻的呻吟。

Sean被Alex的动作弄得情迷意乱，他双腿不由自主地缠上了Alex的腰，主动迎合着Alex的动作。Alex离开他的乳珠，转而吻上Sean的唇，手悄悄地抚上了Sean的性器，上下撸动起来。

这个吻充满了急切的意味，两人啃咬着对方，似乎在释放自己无从去处的热情和急迫，这个吻来的太迟了，然而对于他们来说还不算太晚。浅灰遇上蔚蓝，蔚蓝里是满满的爱意和情欲，而浅灰里除了爱还有一丝惊喜。

是什么时候爱上彼此的呢？是他们第一次的见面，还是在天空中飞行时紧紧交握的双手，抑或是生活中的一点一滴构成了对彼此的爱？

他们谁都不知道，但是这并不重要，重要的是他们两个人现在认清了自己的心意，知道对方会一直陪伴着自己，直到死亡将他们分开。而死亡也不是他们的真正意义上的分离，无论如何他们都会陪伴着对方。

整间屋子里充满着令人面红耳赤的呻吟和水声，床上交缠的躯体和性爱的气息彼此萦绕，他们手指紧扣，唇齿交缠。

Alex享受着小穴里的紧致和温暖，他最后冲刺了几下，射了。同时Sean也射了，白浊喷了两人一身，Alex倒在Sean身上，在Sean的脖子上种下了一个草莓。

“拔出来……”Sean红着脸，Alex的手在他的身上四处游走着，让他刚刚高潮过的身体轻颤不已。

Alex轻笑一声，将Sean抱起来，向着浴室走去……他们两人的下体还紧紧地连在一起……

不多久，浴室里响起了令人浮想联翩的呻吟声，桌上的草莓和奶油早已被遗忘。

 

第二天，金黄的阳光唤醒了Sean，他睁开眼，正好遇上Alex温柔的眼神，浅灰撞上浅蓝，两人的唇彼此交缠。

“我爱你。”

“我也是。”

END


End file.
